Dr Daigo
is the owner of Daigo Enterprise, which he inherited from his parents. History Dr Daigo had been facing bankruptcy in his company, which specialised in technological development, until he received Daigoras' card in the mail one day with a Pachi Scanner. It came with a note with a cryptic prediction of triumphing soon despite his current state of business. Having a strangely similar name to his, he immediately felt a special connection with it, and having learnt from the Scanner how to summon Daigoras, started using him as his company mascot. This caused his company to become massively successful and a symbol of the town. Daigo became quite conceited after his achievement. After learning that the Pachimon had special abilities, he made plans to reveal to the public that he had such a power, and promise to protect the town on their behalf in order to gain their appreciation and respect. Episode 2 One day, Takuya Fujiwara and his class visited Daigo Enterprise's building to learn about its long history and success story. Dr Daigo personally appeared before them along with Daigoras, to share his story. While everyone believed that Daigoras was simply a costume of the mascot with a suit actor, Scanson detected that it was in fact a Pachimon. Later, when the class visited an exhibition hall, Daigo was suspected by Takuya to be the one who summoned or turned into Majeris previously. He made an excuse to leave the hall but got lost in the massive company complex. The building suddenly rumbled when Eyegan flew past and shot a blast of fire. Shutters came down at the exhibition hall, trapping everyone inside. Through a screen in the hall, Daigo apologised for the malfunction that was caused by the monster's attack. However, he assured them that he would take it upon himself to defend them. Daigo had heard that other Pachimon existed, but it was his first time seeing one. Daigo wanted to use this strategic moment to show how powerful he was by saving the town via Daigoras. He was interrupted by Takuya running into his office. He had just inserted Daigoras' Pachimon Card into his PachiScanner and was broadcasting it live to all the advertising screens he owned around the town. Seeing Takuya, he commented that he should be honoured to witness this and that he was going to use this power to fight for peace. Around his table were screens showing Eyegan attacking and the panicking students. Takuya did not want to use Tobozu in his sight, even though Daigo himself had let him in on his secret, but was glad that Daigo could take his place for now. At this moment, a human-sized Majeris broke down the shutters from outside, freeing the students. This confused Daigo and Takuya. A previously rampaging kaiju, which side was Majeris actually on? Majeris then leapt through a window and grew giant, roaring at Eyegan, seeming to Takuya that he was going to take the other down. This made Daigo enraged, but when asked why, he replied that his windows were expensive. He then shouted into the live broadcast, "another monster has appeared! I will defeat both and defend this town!". He seemed to think Majeris was an enemy too and quickly PachiRised into Daigoras. Daigoras punched Majeris away from Eyegan, taking it on himself. Eyegan fired from his eye guns, knocking Daigoras away. A brawl then ensued between Majeris and him while Eyegan ignored them and continued destruction. Irritated about how they were fighting over who to defeat Eyegan and realising there was indeed no CCTV in Daigo's office, Takuya PachiRised into Tobozu. He stood in Eyegan's way, and after a brawl, froze him midair and blew him up with the Spectral Destructor. Daigoras continued fighting Majeris. He shot Daigorays at Majeris until he derealised. He then challenged Tobozu, who disappeared before he had a chance to fight. Seeing this, Daigoras himself then derealised. Daigo announced live that he had subdued three mindless kaiju opponents. Daigo then became worried about the other Pachimon that appeared, fearing his power would not be respected if he was not the only one to have it. "How am I going to complete the plan?" he inquired his PachiScanner. Episode 4 TBA Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Pachimon Great Battle Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Human Antagonists